


Unexpected Town Guest

by Naruko885



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: Rita's small time addiction to Harvest Moon games has seemed to have landed her in a strange predicament, One that involved being thrown into the world of one of the very games she played, Harvest Moon:DS Cute. The real question is can Rita learn to live in this world with characters she has spent hour playing with, but learn are harder to get along with then she first thought? Can she live a happy life in For-Get-Me-Not Valley?





	1. Chapter 1

Walking out in the freezing cold trying to get the stupid power to my crap apartment back on during a blizzard was not what I wanted to do on my day off from work. The day was going to be spent at home watching Netflix and shoving snacks in her face and a few hours of playing some old Harvest moon ds games. Not waking though a snow storm raging over the city. It seemed the world outside my small apartment building had other ideas. The power had gone out for the fourth time that month and after a call to the tenet who lived a few blocks away, the only message was "Fix it yourself ".

Aka the reason I was freezing my butt off in the middle of this storm. Walking down from my apartment and down into the lobby, the storm outside was going crazy. I sighed, Rita why did you have to love here? This place sucked, hell the electric box to the whole apartment was OUTSIDE, not even inside like normal freaking buildings. My head hurt as I realized I really had to go out in this butt hurt storm just to get my power back on.

Shoving my hands deeper into my pockets I shoved the glass door to the building open and headed out. Looking around all I could see was snow. I hate snow. I hate storms. I hate this building and everyone in it. My thoughts where cut short as a hand grabbed me by the back of my shoulder. Yelping I tried to shove the hand off me but was meet with a stronger force, the person or thing pulled me around the building. My feet dragged across the snow as I tried to free myself but was unable to. My voice was cut short. The person shoved me passed them and down.

No, this person didn't just shove me down the river bank behind the building. The free fall was long as I tried to scream, to reach out for another to stop my fall. I couldn't die like this. The bank was to deep, as soon as I hit the freezing water, I would have minutes to get out, if that long. My body would freeze in that water, I would drown within minutes. Tears filled my eyes as I finally opened them at the last second before I hit the water. The last thing I saw before plugging into the cold frigid water was someone dressed in all black standing on the top of the bank looking down at me as I met the water.

I hit the water, well my back did but I didn't fully sink. The impact of the freezing water was there, but not the full watery death part. I waited, but instead of sinking into water, I sunk into what felt like a dark cold void. My eyes where glued closed and I felt like I was falling for what seemed like hours.

A silent scream left my lips as my back hit...cold wet sand. My eyes still didn't open, but my body rolled over this new wet sand, hitting my back first before I rolled across it and onto my my side. My eyes shoot open as a loud horn alarm blasted though the air. A dark night sky filled with some of the most bright stars I had ever seen filled my vision. It's all I could see as I looked up, my eyes not budging from the scene. My head only turned as I heard the loud sound of crashing waves coming at me from my left side. My body rolled over more just in time to not get completely drenched in sea water. Wide eyes turned in the duration to see a large boat now sail a bit away from what looked like a small dock.

Body aching I sat up for a moment, my body damp and covered in wet sand. Eyes wide as I watched the boat leave, the realization hit me full force as I silently watched, my eyes going wide.

I some how was on that boat and they had just literally tossed my body off on this beach in the middle of the night.

My eye twitched.

Falling back into the sand I found myself wanting to scream at the nothingness. I didn't understand any of this. One minute it was early morning and freezing cold out, now it was warm and dead middle of the night stuck on a wet beach. What was I supposed to do?

POV  
The short bodied woman groaned before lifting herself off the wet sand. Her thick thighs gave a small jiggle as she brushed some of the sand off her jeans, she brushed a bit of the sand off her bomber jacket. She cracked her back as she shook some more of the sand before making her way back on shore. Her boots hit the sand for a while as she made her way off the beach. After a few minutes her boots meet fresh green grass and dirt. Looking around she found a street lamp? There was no actual street but just two dirt paths leading in two different decorations. She took the left side, a trailer with multiple lights lit the path better. The woman thought for a moment to go and knock on the door but stopped the thought as she passed the home.

She didn't want to bother the owner, there was probably a better place to go if she kept walking. She hoped there was actually more of a town or something up a head of she kept following the path farther up. As she followed the path she made sure to keep a eye out. She looked around as she walked, her mind thinking things over. The path & buildings looked oddly natural, like she had seen this place before but she could not place them. Maybe if it was day time she could remember where she had seen this area before.

The walk was quite as she finally found herself closer to what looked like a town. Outside building lights shined though the darkness of the night. Her eyes following them as she got closer. The dry dirt path trailed off into a brick pathway much to Rita's delight. As her feet meet the brick path she stopped to look around, the new street lights helping her to see where she really was now. A few buildings and what looked like a few sets of houses filled the area of what looked like a small natural town.

A line of a few stone houses filled the side of the other street in a line, a few trees and bushes filled the gaps of the buildings and street area. Looking around the building she had seen from the path looked to be still open, she couldn't really see but she could make out a plank on the side of the building that said something "BAR" yeah no way she was ready for a drink at this time of night, and after all of what just happened, she just wanted to sleep. A bigger building sat in the middle of the town area, and what caught her eye in the dark lit area was a big sign that she could make out as " INN Vacant " Rita grinned.

At least she could see if they had a room open so she could get out of the heat and darkness of the night. As she started walking, she heard some noise, a few laughs and what sounded like a few strings from a guitar being plucked? Come from the inside of the bar she had stepped a way from just a few seconds ago. She almost yelped as she ran a bit away from the bar door and closer to the Inn. She made her way to one of the pillars of the Inn entrance before turning back around to look at the bar again. A light shined over the gray and black brick pathway as the bar door opened. Rita's eyes shined a bit as she watched what looked like a rather tall man walk though the now open door of the bar. He kept the door open as he seemed to look back inside the bar, most likely looking back at some in the bar. A mop of black curls in a slight over grown mullet sat on the tall mans head, a chiseled jaw with a light shadow of the other side of his face. A slight cub to the upper cheek bones but not much. She couldn't fully get a great look at the man do to only the bar light and the light lamp light over head. But he was handsome, even with the small scowl that drew on his lips.

Rita could only watch as the much taller man nodded back to who ever he was talking to in the bar before fully stepping out into the street and letting the door to the bar slam behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched a little before looking around a moment. His eyes looking Rita's way before she quickly throw herself behind the Inns pillar to hide herself the best she could from the strange man looking her way. He seemed to not notice her or just ignore the movement before looking back to the path leading behind the Inn and walking down it. His heavy foot steps being the only thing Rita could hear before they faded off and she felt like she could breath again.

The foot steps where gone as she felt around in her pockets, hoping to find some kind of cash. This place looked like it hadn't taken a credit card in...Ever. She felt around her jack pocket for anything. She hummed as she fished out what looked like a small pocket bag full of what looked like gold coins. About 400 or so it seemed. She finally sighed before finding the door to the Inn and slowly opening it.

Light filled what looked like a small lobby, the walls a sickly bright yellow and a few pictures hung on the walls. After a quick look around her eyes fell onto a small counter in the middle of the room by a back wall. A short woman who looked to be in her early 40s stud behind the desk working on something, she seemed to be so focused that she didn't hear the small chime of the door being opened and closed. Rita walked though the quiet lobby and approached the counter top.

The woman looked up and gasped before looking at Rita and saying " Oh my! I'm so sorry dear I didn't see you there! Welcome to the Inn. It's a bit late for a booking but I can tell you haven't been to town before and your luck we have a few free rooms available!" The older women smiled up at Rita gave a sleep filled smile before settling down about 100 of the coins on the counter in front of the women and saying " If this covers it I will take any room you have available Miss."

The woman looked shocked as she looked at the pill of coins in front of her, her mouth just sat in a oh before she quickly pointed up a set of stairs to the side of the lobby. The women quickly stated in a almost stutter voice " Oh yes! Upstairs first door to the left is available, the room is completely made and a complete bathroom set is set up as well!" Before the woman could say much more Rita was already stumbling up the stairs.

"B-breakfast is at 7! My name is Ruby! Thank you for staying at For-Get-Me-Not Inn for you stay!"

Rita stopped in her tracks as her hand hovered over the door knob. Her hand twitched as she opened the door, she just stud in the door way. For-Get-Me-Not Inn?  
As in For-Get-Me-Not valley?? As in that stupid kid game she played when she was bored at home after work!?

Shaking she walked into the room and shut the door. She felt her legs finally give out as she slid down the door frame of the room. Her brow twitching as she looked at the hard wood floor. This wasn't real. She was at home sleeping off a bad trip or something. This wasn't really as much as it felt it was. She started to crawl over the floor to the bed that sat in the corner of the room, the lamp being the only thing on on the small room. She grabbed the sheets of the bed and made her way up onto the top of the covers.

Rolling over she quickly looked at the ceiling. If she just went to sleep she could just wake up in her own soft warm bed and not these cold sheets under her. She could wake up and go back to her normal life, most likely wake up and get ready to go back to work after a day off. Just jet back to the norm. Before she could think any more, Rita's eyes rolled back into her head. Her mind going blank before she completely passed out.


	2. Chapter 2:New Town & Old Ways?

The morning had come to early for Rita's likening, but the need to go pee was to hard to over come. Her back hurt like hell from the position she fell asleep in. Rubbing her eyes she quickly kicked off her boots, seeing as they where covered in sand and she had most definitely had not taken them off before passing out last night. The room was small, the single bed in the corner with a small nightstand with a lamp and clock, the small alarm clock read in all bold red numbers 4:00AM. It really was early. A dresser sat on the opposite side of the room near a door, most likely to the bathroom Ruby had mentioned the night before.

Her boots meet the bottom of the bathroom door as she kicked them off, walking to the bathroom door she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The bathroom was nothing fancy, but it did have a whole marble counter top sink. On the sink counter was a set of towels and even a small white robe. Yeah that thing wasn't even going to cover her top half let alone her bottom. She sighed as she peeled off her clothes. They where dry but still had a bit of sand on them from  
When she was rolling around in the sand at the beach last night. She quickly shook all her clothes into the shower and let the sand fall into the bottom of the shower. Flinging the clothes into the sink she turned the water on high, only to get raging cold water spewing from the shower head. It splattered against the tile wall and onto her now exposed arm making her cringe, yeah this was going to be a great day.

The water took forever to heat up causing a 20 minute shower to turn into a hour long one. The water was nice and hot by the end of it and it worked all of her tense muscles. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing one of the towels she quickly dried her body off. For a split second she looked up at the mirror that hung over the sink that was right in front of the open shower. Looking straight at the mirror she looked at herself, taking a minute to actually see if anything about herself had really changed. Her very pale carmal skin looked normal, splashes of brown freckles covered her shoulders and the top of her still very large chest, as well as her outer hips. Her height didn't seem to change, she was still about 5'2 it looked like. Her right arm was still covered with the sleeve of dark flower & vine tattoos, from her shoulder to the end of her elbow.

Her stomach still pocked out a bit but nothing to extreme, her thick muscle thighs where still there with her nice thick butt. Her dark raven lock now fell past her waist, much longer then they where back home. They would shrink back to their tight curl, but her hair was now definitely longer then it was before she got here.

She quickly shook the feeling off and re dressed herself. Taking the last towel that still sat on the counter she took that one and tried her best to dry her hair. She used so much product in her hair to keep it tame and less frizzy, she had no idea how her hair was going to handle the weather outside. After getting her clothes and hair finally done she folded the towels back up and left them on the counter. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed up before heading back out to her room.

Walking out into the room again she grabbed her boots from behind the bathroom door and put them back on. Sitting back on the bed she looked over to find the clock on the night stand now read 5:40AM. She should probably head out and get breakfast before she went to actually explore this town. She already felt the anxiety of having to walk around this town as a stranger when she really wasn't a stranger to the people in this world.

She quickly dusted her jacket off before heading out the door of her room and into the hall way. Closing the door behind her she quickly made her way into the hall way and down the hall to the staircase. Making her way down the stairs she looked around the lobby she found the bright short red haired girl Nina sitting on the couch in the corner of the lobby. She seemed to be reading a book so Rita just let her be for now, she would have to meet her at some point but she wasn't going to bother her now.

Ruby was no where in sight in the lobby but the sound of voices though a back door behind the counter was most likely where she as. One voice was Ruby and the other was definitely male, it was a bit light but still very masculine. Most likely a very young adult if not a teen that just went though punditry. Rita walked towards the door and slowly opened it and stuck her head inside. Ruby seemed to be over a small stove cooking something, facing away from her.

"Rock you can't keep going out and not coming home until Two in the morning. It's not safe or healthy for you to be out that late."

The male, most likely Rock was sitting facing away from the door and looking at Ruby's back said "Come on mom it was just this one time, you can't expect me to come home every night on time when I'm out with people in town hanging out. You always say I should go out and hang out with people my own age and all that stuff." He flicked a bit of his blond hair out of his face as he rested his hand under his chin.

Ruby sighed as she kept cooking over the stove flame. "Well your luck, the only thing that saved you was that when I was waiting for you last night we happened to get a late client come by and ask for a room." Rocks head poked up a bit at the statement "Oh really? That late at night some stranger just showed up and asked for a room?" The Skepticism in his voice heightened.

Ruby nodded saying "Yes, a woman. She might be around your age? Maybe a year or two older at most. She came in around midnight covered in sand. Tracked it all over the lobby. She asked for any room that was available and payed over 100G! She then headed upstairs."

Rock hummed before Ruby went on saying "She should be down any minute now, I told her that breakfast was at 6:00AM" "But we don't do Breakfast-?!" "She payed over 100G for literally one night, she's getting breakfast Rock!"

Rita almost laughed at the mother and son conversation before her eyes. She quickly straightened up and knocked on the door before pushing it fully open. Rock and Ruby looked up at her as she entered the room. Ruby smiles as she plated the food she was making and shoved the plate at Rock who simply rolled his eyes at his mother before looking back at Rita.

One look at Rock made Rita want to roll her own eyes, his hair, his face his clothes even his eyes screamed "pretty boy" vibes making her want to gag. She definitely got the stupid pretty boy vibes when she was originally playing the game, but now there was no concern, he was a small town pretty boy and he know it. The small smirk that grazed his lips made Rita look at Ruby and not at Rock.

"Good morning Ruby, I hope you are having a nice morning so far." Rita greeted as she walked fully into the room and sat down on the other side of the small table Rock sat at. Ruby smiled and gave a small laugh as she said "Oh yes! So far today as been nice, it's very early out, the sun is barley up. But I truly do feel like today is going to be a wonderful day out. That reminds me, I didn't ask for your name last night..." Rita nodded back saying "My name is Rita, I got here very late yesterday and was very tired from my travels, I'm sorry for not giving it to you last night." Rita scratched the back of her head.

Feeling slightly embarrassed that she didn't properly introduce her the night prior. Ruby started cooking again saying " That is ok, you did look very tired last night when you came in looking for a open room. Well my name is Ruby and this is my son Rock. I hope the two of you get along well, if you need any help with anything feel free to ask him. He knows the town pretty well."

Rock smiled saying "Yep lived here all my life so I know this town like the back of my hand. Have any questions feel free to ask. Actually, since it sounds like you haven't been to town before why don't I help you out and show you around town today?" One of his eyebrows cocked up with a smiled over his lips. Rita blinked a few times before a plate of eggs and bacon where placed in front of her and a glass of milk. She quickly nodded to Ruby before looking at Rock again.

"That's nice of you Rock but I think I'll have to pass, I'm just going to go explore the town by myself for the day but trust me if I need help I'll come ask you." Rocks smile turned into a frown as he leaned back in his chair. He sighed as he watched her eat for a moment before moving some of his blond bangs out of his face.

After a few minutes he got up and pushed in his chair before walking towards the door. Before he completely open the door he looked back at his mom saying "I'm going out for a little while, if you need me you know where to find me... or not." He waved himself off before leaving the room. Rudy just sighed as she started to clean up the rest of the kitchen area.

The meal went by fast and Rita had finished the whole plate of food she was served. She sighed as she got up from her chair, Rudy's eyes looked over at her as she got up. Rita coughed for a moment as she rubbed the back of her head. "I uh most likely will be back for another night if that's ok?" Rudy smiled and nodded "of course! The room is still available for the next week or so if you where thinking about staying that long, and by the way, a nights stay is only about 30 gold from now on ok?" She smiled once again as she moved to clean the plate that was left on the table. Rita smiled at her before heading out of the room saying "Thank you Rudy, I'll be around town if you need me. I'll be back a little later so don't worry. A hum was heard from the older women as she shut the door behind herself.

Looking around the lobby she found that Nina was gone from her spot on the couch,she must have already head out for the day. That was a little bit of a bummer as Rita wanted to meet the loner girl. She would meet her at some point though. Rita decided to head out and start looking around, last night was a slight blur so she couldn't even really think about what it had been like outside. Walking across the lobby floor she walked though the large doors leading outside.

A small gush of air pushed past her as she closed the door behind her. The air was a bit cold but a bit of warmth lingered as she stud out in the open. Humming she realized it must have been the end of winter and going into spring time in the town. It wasn't to warm but not to cold to be fall or winter. Looking around she found a small clearing across the way, the small amount of fresh grass and sprouting wild flowers gave her the hint that she was right. It was just going into spring.

Walking over to the stone path by the bar she started walking up the path, the beach could wait till later to be explored. Last night down there was not that pleasant. She shivered remembering the amount of sand she woke up to in her clothes. Walking up the path she nearly tripped backwards as two people barred past her and down the path. A man and a women. Must be the one family that lives up that way Rita though as she watched the two jog down the path and over the bridge. The walk was mostly quite as Rita just looked around. The birds in the are chirp and the sound of running water from under the bridge gave a very natural feel to the town. It was nice, in a non city way at least. Rita couldn't remember the last time she was out of the city. Ones she had been promoted from her small store in her hometown and offered a full time position in the city, she had left the small town she grew up in and never looked back. Her hometown was quite and full of drama, everyone grew up close together in the town, everyone knowing everyone's business.

Rita's eyes rolled as she slowly crossed the bridge. She really hated that town. The way everyone looked at her after the accident. After her parents died leaving 16 year old Rita alone in a small cottage at the end of the town, to live out her high school days alone with only the house and her part time job. At 19 she was given a promotion and offered a full time spot at a office in the city, and she was happy about it, packing up her little belonging and leaving the house and town behind to start a new life in the big city. By no means it wasn't a fix to all her life problems, but it did help to solve a few of her minor problems that came with living in that small town. No whispers or talk about her or her dead parents, how she was all alone in town and how she would never make it on her own, forced to live her life out in that old dead town. 

Looking out at the flowing stream under the bridge, Rita really realized how much she truly despised that town and what it had done to her as a kid. Crossing her arms and scratching the side of her neck made her sigh, she had to stop thinking about that town, it wasn't For-Get-Me-Not Valley and she needed to stop thinking about it like it was. This place was different from her home town in so many ways, good ways. She needed to start thinking about it that way or she was going to ruin the fun of being in this town in the first place. 

The sound of a loud gasp made Rita look to the other side of the bridge where she caught site of someone with long brown hair fumbling with a large sack in their arms. Quickly she rushed over before the person could fall and send the sack tumbling to the ground. Over thinking it Rita went sliding across the dirt and gravel. Her heels catching dirt as she slid in front of the person and grabbing a hold of both the bag and the persons arms, keeping them up right and not falling forward to the ground below. The person squeaked as her hands steadied them. Rita sighed as she held the bag up, man it was heavy. Her eyes feel to the bag as she held it, no wonder it was heavy it was filled to the brim with some kind of seed, most likely some kind of crop seeing as she was near Vesta's Farm. Looking around she realized that it indeed was Vesta's Farm, the large green houses and the huge crop field was a dead give away. 

Looking out at the field and not paying much attention to the person in front of her she didn't see the other brown haired girl looking at her from over the seed bag. "U-uh thank you so much! I almost dropped all of these and I would have been in so much trouble!" Rita's head shot back to look at the small voiced girl in front of her. Looking her up and down she realized the girl must be Celia, Her long brown hair and orange bandana over the middle of her head gave it away.

Rita quickly took the bag from her hands and hosted it up on her own hip as she got a better look at Celia. The slight flush on her pale but slight sun kissed skin gave away her shyness and slight embarrassment, her hazel eyes shinned a bit in the morning light giving her that innocent look that the game gave her. Her apron that covered her dress had no speck of dirt on it showing she had most likely just came from inside and hadn't been out to the field yet. Rita smiled saying " Hey its fine! It looked like you needed a little help there. I'm guessing this is a farm of some kind? Seeing as you are lugging around this bag of seeds and well all of the crops I can see Sprouting? Oh by the way the names Rita." Celia seemed to relax more as Rita held out her hand for a shake, which she gently took and gave a small shake before letting go. Rita looked back at the crop field saying " Need any help bring these out there?" Celia gave a small nod before saying " If you can that would be very kind, seeing as I just nearly spilled them all over. My names Celia by the way, this is Vesta's Farm, I work under her as a assistant, I really want to learn the trade for crop growing" She gave a small smile as they both walked though the small gate to the crop field.

As the two women walked down the few rows of sprouting seeds, Celia explained that they had just started planting for the new year, Winter had just ended less then a week ago and the farm was already planting a new field of crops for the spring time. The end week of Winter seemed to be super busy for the farm to start planting for the new crop season, from the way she talked it seemed to be the most stressful time of the year when it came to farming crops for a crop based farm. She explained to that they didn't have any animals on the farm and only produced crops year round and seeds during the Winter season. 

Rita nodded at the new information as the two got closer to the end of the field where there was a few rows of empty plots, not a single sprout in sight.

Celia stopped at the last empty row and said " You can drop that bag right here at the end of the plot, now i just have to plant all of these by the end of the day." She gave a small sigh as she watched Rita drop the bag onto the ground. Looking down at the long row Rita chimed in "Wait so you have to do this whole row by yourself? No one is going to help you? I thought you said this Vesta lady owned this place, shouldn't she be helping you plant all of these if you guys have to do it by hand?"Celia blushed before saying "Well you see Vesta is doing some stuff up at the shop, most likely buying more seeds over the phone to plant and sell in the shop for this spring. And I did have someone to help, but he seems to have disappeared early in the morning before I walked out of the shop." she cupped her hands behind her back at the last part of her statement before frowning and looking away from Rita.

Rita grinned, this could be fun. She had never planed crops like this, a small garden back in her small town but never a huge field of big crops. Speaking up she said "Why don't I help you? I would love to learn a bit about planting crops, I have never done it before and it sounds pretty interesting." Celia whipped back saying frantically "No! I couldn't make you help me like that! You must have much better things you could be doing then getting all dirty in this field planting seeds all day with some random person you just meet!"

Blinking a few times Rita just crouched down next to the bag and undid the tie on top opening it before looking straight at Celia and saying with the most dead pan look "I actually don't, I got dropped off last night at the dock with no explanation. I'm pretty bored at them moment, I was just walking around when I saw you and decided to help." Celia smiled before cupping the back of her dress and sitting down next to the bag as well. She smiled saying "Well if you really want to then I guess I cant say no to your kind offer to help me out with planting all of these. I guess I teach you a few thing about crops and planting as well as we go along, but just saying, I have never taught anyone before. Mostly because Veste has been the one actually teaching me how to grow crops."

The two smiled at one another before starting to plant some of the seeds.


End file.
